fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of season 10 episodes
The tenth season of The Fairly OddParents is the final season and debuted on January 15, 2016 with "The Big Fairy Share Scare". It ended on July 26, 2017 with "The Kale Patch Caper", concluding the series run, and consists of 20 half-hours, making 37 episode segments.The Hollywood Reporter - Nickelodeon Greenlights Animated Series From 'Fairly OddParents' Creator (Exclusive) http://nickalive.blogspot.com/2015/12/nickelodeon-greenlights-new-animated.html. Prior to its formal announcement, the production of a new season was already being speculated since March 2015 , with social media activity by cast members suggesting the show was still being produced.Tara Strong via TwitterButch Hartman via FacebookTara Strong via TwitterRob Paulsen via FacebookButch Hartman via Instagram In June 22, 2015, Butch Hartman confirmed to be working on new episodes.Working on a NEW EPISODE of #fairlyoddparents! by Butch Hartman The season was first announced on August 17, 2015 by Butch Hartman via Twitter, and Facebook, [https://twitter.com/realhartman/status/633324255191568385 Butch Hartman via Twitter "Season 10 of #FAIRLYODDPARENTS is happening! We are now in production at #NICKELODEON!"][https://www.facebook.com/FairlyOddParents/posts/1046391238704435 The Fairly OddParents via Facebook "Season 10 of FOP is happening! We are in production at NICK!!"] and then officially announced by Nickelodeon via press release, one day later.NICKELODEON CONTINUES TO CHARM FANS WITH SEASON 10 ORDER OF ANIMATED SERIES THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS This season introduces a new female character called Chloe Carmichael, an enthusiastic and over-achieving little girl who Timmy must share his fairies with. She's also Timmy's new neighbor and eventual best friend. Fairly OddParents on FacebookButch Hartman on Twitter The episodes can be seen as mainly focused on Timmy and Chloe's budding friendship, and adventures together. Chloe appears in every Season 10 episode. The season began with both Poof and Sparky absent from the show with no in-universe explanation; Poof returns in a later episode, with his absence being explained by a difficulty to have plots with too many main characters in each episode. Sparky, however, did not, due to unfavorable reactions to him, both internally and externally. Episodes from this season began premiering on Nicktoons on January 18, 2017 instead of the main channel with the premiere of "Certifiable Super Sitter". On February 8, 2018, Butch Hartman announced that he had parted ways with Nickelodeon, and confirmed that The Fairly OddParents! had officially been cancelled two days later, making this the show's last season.Danny Phantom, The Fairly Oddparents: Why Butch Hartman Has Left Nickelodeon via TV Series Finale "Fancy Schmancy" is the series' finale, but "The Kale Patch Caper" was the last episode to air, on July 26, 2017. Character Debuts *Chloe Carmichael *Chaz *Ricky (Squirrely Scout) *Kevin *Stuart *The Fair Bears (characters) **Fair Bear **Better Bear **Happy Ray *Nurse Quack *Clark Carmichael *Connie Carmichael *Wonder Gal *Kevin Crocker *King Neptuna One-Time Characters *Stinkfoot *Steve Wandzniak *The Crockeroos *Dipravulak *Hummanuh *Lord Crockpot *Mindy and Mo Wienergristle *Mouse Man *Fireman Rick *Bacon Man *Gender Natural Jessie *Mr. Cuddles *The Shickadances *Berry Rosenbell Hip Hop Hedgehog *Punchy the Boxing Kangaroo *Old Lady Episodes Trivia *This is the final season of The Fairly OddParents! On February 8, 2018, Butch Hartman announced that he had parted ways with Nickelodeon, and confirmed that The Fairly OddParents! had officially been cancelled two days later. *''The Fairly OddParents!'' is the first Nicktoon to reach its tenth season, since ended at its 9th season in 2004 and started its tenth season in October 2016. *This season marks the 15th anniversary of The Fairly OddParents! *This season, starting from "Certifiable Super Sitter," aired new episodes on Nicktoons instead of the main channel. *Originally, only 13 episodes were put into production. Later on however, Nickelodeon ordered an additional set of 7 episodes late in production. **As a result, starting with "Space Ca-Dad," the series shifted from traditional paper animation to digital flash animation for the remaining episodes due to time and budget constraints. *This season opener had a scene where Mr. Turner has made himself rich because of a stock tip from Chloe, which seems to actually be part of this seasons's continuity, as it has been referenced in many episodes since. *This is the only season where a previous member of the main cast was removed with the loss of Sparky. *This is the only one of 3 seasons to air all their episodes consecutively (Season 1 and Season 9 are the other two). The other 7 seasons either premiered before the previous season had finished airing or did not complete airing until after the next season premiered. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Final Episodes